


A Waking Dream

by Melonya



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Dream Bullshit, F/M, Fluff, Hyrule doesn't deserve this, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Marin is a Badass, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonya/pseuds/Melonya
Summary: The world is wide, it is vast, and time goes on and on. No matter how long a dream may seem, it is always shorter than it appears. But, reality always moves faster than that of a dream.
Relationships: Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	A Waking Dream

Sleeping, a God of unimaginable power makes new worlds. One of shores, of waves, of people. Swirling mist and broken shells, fading away at every new dawn. A world newly made but exactly the same, forever changed by the hand of a waker. The world of dreams, visited again and again, changing and changing. But for all those living, what’s needed is change.

A woman, red hair and tanned skin, walks by the surf. Hands held gently on her stomach. The change in this dream, after so many years of growing and loving. The final testament of a hero's love, a promise of family, as she waits for him everyday.

Seagulls cry, and the days go on and on, saturated blue nights bleed into mornings of vivid red. This dreamer wishes to fly, but her little Lark comes first. It is no surprise to her that their son is a troublemaker, one who plays with the bowbows and wanders into the woods. Constantly exploring the island in which they call home.

The real surprise came at his awareness, but Marin should have known. A child of dreams and wake, he knows that he does not belong here. Constant questions, always about the children in the village, always about his grandfather, about the egg on the mountain, about the song she sings at dusk. Her son was smart, even at four, looking at her and asking why he changes but the others do not.

-

It is a foggy morning, and the woman sits on the beach with her son, wishing to see her lover sail across the horizon and visit once again. But that was a dream she had given up on a long time ago. Five years was a long time to wait when she had someone else to watch over. Her heart ached and she sang a song, one she knew but could not explain how, for her son. 

Little Lark, with tanned skin and big doe eyes, looked up and hummed along. But stopped as the final note fills the air, the waves crash against the shore. He stares into the distance, and with all the wisdom that a child of his age has, he asks another question.

“Mama, Daddy isn't coming back, is he?”

Her heart cracks, and she feels tears fill her eyes. Her son wasn't upset about the question. The question was supposed to be sad, and yet it wasn't. She cursed her love. If he had been here, maybe her Little Lark would have been sad for him. But that isn't something to be said, so with trembling lips she forces a smile.

“Why do you ask, my little mirage?” Quiet, waves and cries of birds, but no answer was forthcoming from the young hylian.

That is, until he says something that makes her heart stop.

“Daddy is with the other heros now, Daddy can’t come back.”

Fear, paralyzing, utterly entrenching her entire body, as her little boy says words that he should not know. She hadn’t told him his father was a hero. She hadn't told him of the other heros either. How could he have known? No one here at Mabe village would tell him, no one. Grabbing his shoulders, she pulled him to look at her; she needed to see his eyes. Lids drooped down, glazed and tired pupils as always.

“How do you know that, Lark, how do you know that?” Marin shook his shoulders, “Lark, honey, how do you know that?” 

His dazed expression did not change, but he continued on, as if this was all just a distant dream that he could awake from at any moment. 

“The wind told me, it said Daddy couldn't come home. That I need to go to him.” Horrified, Marin jumped to her feet. The driftwood they sat on made a complaint at her suddenness, but that hardly mattered. 

“The wind? Lark, do you mean the Wind Fish?” He didn't answer, his eyes gazed out over the horizon. 

“Lark, you have to tell me, this is very important. Did you mean the Wind Fish.” Getting down on her knees before him, holding his hands in between her own, making him look at her. This close she could see that his eyes looked paler than usual.

“Marin, he won't answer you.”

Jerking upright while keeping a protective hand on Lark’s shoulder, Marin glares at the Owl. She knows him well. Guardian, watcher, listener, mouthpiece of the Wind Fish. He was the one that led Link away from her.

“What do you mean?! Are you taking my family away from me again?! I won’t let you!” The mouthpiece wouldn't take her son away from her. He might have led her love away every night, but she wouldn’t let him take Lark. 

“He’s not meant to be here. He’s bleeding through the edge of the dreams. The Wind Fish and Lark are both dreaming, he knows more than he should. If he were to stay here, then I fear the worst for him.”

Marin hated this bird, hated his words. Hated and hated and yet she knew. She was a fool to believe that she could keep anyone close to her. She had known as soon as Lark had turned to her and asked why it never rained like in his books. But she wanted to pretend, wanted so desperately to keep the only thing left of Link’s love. She was a fool, and so she would continue to act foolish.

“I will take him to the Wind Fish,” a steadying inhale, “and we shall wake him together.”

Hooting in alarm, the mouthpiece cried out, “You will not make it in the waking world, you know this. Do not be foolish!” But, he knew nothing of her love for Lark, so she ignored his warning.

“I am a fool, but I am a mother. Mouthpiece of the Wind Fish, do not dare think you know the pain I will go through for my child.”

-

The path was twisted, scraggly, and exactly as it had been all those years ago. Marin had attempted to wake the Wind Fish before, but this time, she had a purpose far greater than her own selfish desire. Clouds kissed her hair, wetting her and the precious package she carried against her chest. Lark remained unresponsive to the world and his mother, his sleeping head lolling against her shoulder. The wind messed his fluffy hair up into knots as they continued higher and higher. 

Before them stood an egg, it’s hatching long overdue. Shaking her son, she whispered quiet encouragement, “Sing with me, sing with me.” His dazed eyes fluttered as he nodded. And so they sang. Great cracks reverberated around them, as the foundation of this world cracked and faded alongside their voices. Lights, feathers, and the feeling of heavy, heavy reality crashed down on them. 

Their voices petered out. As the world fell from their feet, Marin held her son close and felt her eyes shut. 

-

Harsh water hit her face, as coldness took hold of her limbs. Coughing and heaving, she reached out and grabbed hold of the driftwood at her fingertips. The sun beat down on her back and her hair fell in knots in front of her eyes. She couldn't see anything but blue. Dragging herself up towards the raft, her arms protesting against the movement, she realised something vital. Her arms felt wrong, as if something was missing. Lark wasn't in her arms. Where was he?! Eyes widening, the pain meant nothing anymore, as she hurled herself bodily back into the unforgiving sea. Jerking her arms forward and diving under, she couldn't spot his green shirt, she couldn't find her darling son. Head popping back up out of the water, gasping, she screamed.

“Lark! Lark, where are you?! LARK?!” 

A giggle was her answer. Looking back to the raft, there he was. Perfectly safe, and smiling wide. His hands covering his mouth as he tried desperately to not laugh at his worried mother. He didn't have a single drop of water on him. Marin felt like the Wind Fish smiled down upon her; he was safe and aware.

“Mama, you’re so silly! I was right here!” 

Giving him a tired smile, she swam back to the raft. Pulling herself back up onto it, she gave a sigh, pulled him close to her, and kissed his crown. Shaking, she felt all her energy leave her as she realized, they were awake. A dream was in the world of the awake. She felt like she should laugh but knew that was too dark even for the love of a hero.

“Mama, where are we? Where are we going?” Looking at her son, who was peering up from between her arms, she gave a gentle smile. With tired eyes she gave the only answer she had.

“To where your father would have wanted us.”

-

It didn’t take as long as she had envisioned it to, but maybe that's because she had never set foot off of Koholint. It didn’t take long for Lark to start complaining about being hungry. Seeing the shore after only an hour out at sea was a miracle to her eyes. Link would say that miracles don't exist, that it was only Hylia playing with you, but she had to respectfully disagree at this exact moment. 

Getting close to shore, the water almost at the height where she could jump out and push the rest of the way, was not as safe as she would have thought. A creature popped out, its scales and fins flaring, and with an ugly sneer it spat at them. At first she had wanted to say hello and ask for help, but with that single look, she knew it well.

It was a monster, and it wanted to hurt them.

“Lark, stay up here. Mama is gonna push us to shore, Okay?”

“Mama, is everything-”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

Slipping into the water, she grabbed the sides and pushed with all her might. Her legs furiously kicked alongside the waves, speeding her up into a hasty getaway. But the monster had watched, and had fins far better than her feet. Its claws reaching, reaching out as it grabbed her foot and scratched. 

Screaming, Marin pulled her foot up to her chest and kicked back. Fruitlessly attempting to kick the creature back. Cackling sounded in between it’s roars and hisses; it’s voice whistled with every breath.Lark screamed alongside his mother, scrambling back and away from the creature, with tears in his eyes.

From the sudden movement, the raft pitched to one side, sending Lark flying into the water. Marin felt her eyes widen as her chest filled with ice. Her quick pants and breath felt like the wind in a cave, icy to the touch. Her scars stretch and burn. Her movements ceased to keep the monster away as she whirled around and jumped on top of the monster. Her hands grabbed the sides of the fins and she tore.

Her fingers found purchase between its scales and eyes as she scratched and tore and howled at it. It dared try to hurt Lark, it dared to try to hurt her son, and it dared to make her son an orphan?! Nails plunging into its eyes and scales falling, blood colouring her hands crimson. The creature screamed alongside her, as its claws found her hips and pulled down. But it did nothing to stop the whirlwind of red and blue. As a mother would do anything, anything for her child.

The creature stilled under her hands, and she drew a breath. She had killed it. As it deserved. The ocean around them stained purple, like the stains on her dress after dressing the wounds on Link back when they had first met. Ignoring the salt seeping into her wounds and the burning scar, she whirled around and swam back to the raft. 

Scanning, and searching, she tried to spot green or brown in the waves.

“Lark! It’s okay! Where are you?!”

There! On the shore, her son was waving his small arms in the air. He was safe.

Swimming as fast as she could manage, she got to shore and pushed herself on to her feet. With a stumbled start, she ran to her son and picked him up and twirled him around in a circle. They had made it! The sound of shifting sand and hissing froze their reunion. Bladed monsters and spitting octorocks announced their presence.

Hugging Lark closer to herself, she ran. Marin thought that Link had helped with the monsters; he had said the beach was safe. Why wasn't it safe?!

With that last thought, she dashed into the woods and headed down the only path she could find. She hoped a village was near, but if Link had been wrong about the beach, what else was he wrong about?

-

The world is wide, it is vast, and time goes on and on. No matter how long a dream may seem, it is always shorter than it appears. But, reality always moves faster than that of a dream. 

It has been many years since a hero has walked these lands. It's been many years, and the woman in blue, with a flower in her hair, learned fast. 

Villages watched from windows, taking the boy and mother in only with suspicious glances. The mother asked weird questions: Where is the hero? Why are there monsters everywhere? Do you know where the graveyard is? The child, well, was strange. No matter how many saw him, none could place his features. It was almost like the mother walked with a faceless child. Blurred in all their memories.

But the world goes on, and the mother and son march onward, towards the forest, towards the final resting place of the hero.

-

“Mama, I’m tired.”

“Just a little farther, Lark.”

The forests are dangerous, she knew that. But this was the only way to the graveyard, and she needed to see it. She needed to see him, if only for one last time. Then, she would find a home for Lark. She had a feeling it wouldn't be much longer now, before she died.

Sunshine speckled the path before them, the great trees twisted and bent to give them cover. Fields of grass filled with an abundance of waist-high grass. It was beautiful. Yet, she hated it. Looking at Lark, she knew he didn't. He had always loved the mysterious forest, surrounded by trees and shade. She wanted the open sky and crashing waves back.

Feeling sick, she marched with her son's hand in hers. Praying to Hylia, she asked for a peaceful day with her son. Marin just wanted to spend the last day with her son happy.

Link was right, Hylia gave her a miracle only to play with her.

An arrow hit the tree next to her. Lark yelped and gripped her hand harder. It was a madhouse; soldiers with bows and arrows charged from between trees. All of the soldiers yelling at the unlucky travelers, screaming maddening nonsense. Picking up Lark again, she scrambled for the path ahead. Hoping beyond hope she would get there and they would stay behind like all the monsters in this godforsaken place.

“Mama! Mama who are they?!”

“They’re no one, just keep your eyes forward, No matter what.”

Running again, this world was nothing but survival. Ever since they had gotten in sight of this land they had been on the verge of death. She hated it, she hated it. She wanted so much more for her son.

Almost there, only a few more seconds! But a loud yelp startled her. Did Lark get hurt? With a quick glance at her arms, she didn't see him!

“Mama! You dropped me!” The loud scared voice yelled out from behind her.

Jerking up and looking behind her, her son was crouched on the ground, and the monsters were behind him. They sensed his weakness and she screamed, “Lark get up! Follow me!”.

Both of them ran, he picked up speed and ran by her side. Reaching out to grab his hand, she didn't feel anything. Glancing to his hands to make sure she could properly keep him close, she realized something horrifying.

Her hands were see-through. The scar on her stomach pulsed with her heartbeat, her fear thumping in tune. However, she kept running. Panic could not stop her.

Bursting from the treeline, they made it to an empty field with no one in sight. Not a single monster. Not a single person stood there. And she fell in relief; they were safe. Taking stock, she didn't gain any new injuries. Her scar being the only source of discomfort. Surveying Lark, she saw no injuries other than his scratched up hands. Which he was staring at, valiantly trying to keep the tears at bay as he sniffled.

Reaching her hand out, she tried to wipe the tears away from his chubby cheeks. But they only passed through him. Staring at her hands, her fingers were gone and her wrists were transparent. Marin knew, she knew what this meant. But it didn't stop the tears from leaking from her eyes. Lark grew quiet, as he stared at his mother's crying face. This was the first time he had seen her cry.

“Mama sad?” Oh it broke her heart, she couldn't protect him. There was no one around, she had made sure of that in her selfish venture.

“Mama, stop. Stop, no tears.” She was sobbing now, he was so kind and she had failed him. He would die out here and it was her fault.

“Mama, your flower….” gentle hands carded through her hair, snapping her focus back to Lark’s sad face. As his hands patted her flower back into place, his lips wobbled, and she knew they didn't have long. Marin was fading, as all dreams do.

“Lark, Lark, my little mirage. I am so sorry, I am so sorry. “

“No sorry, just happy. Smile?”

“...Of course. I love you, Lark,” and she smiled as her eyelids shut for the last time. Her flower fell to the ground where she once stood. Now that all the ground held was the tears, memory, and flower of a dream. Lark picked up the flower and cried.

-

A fairy, young and naive, fluttered across the field. No monsters ever passed through here. She had wondered once as to why that was, but it hardly mattered in this world. The day was old, the sun almost entirely gone. Dopt was almost gone when her ears picked up on the sound of sniffles. Too young for an adult. Dopt knew the practices, so she flew. Her child was calling.

It was a boy, young, dressed in green. His hair was fluffy and knotted, a light chestnut. She couldn't see his eyes but she knew they were red, just as his cheeks were. He had been obviously crying for hours. Dopt didn't know what to say, but she knew that this was her child now. So she had to do something.

“Hey, listen! Are you okay? Where's your parents, kid?”

“.....gone…..” Gee, a real talker this kid was. But she could see his eyes now. Bright doe eyes, watering but firm. But why was there a flower in his hair…? It didn't matter, he was alone.

“I’m sorry to hear that kiddo, but you can't stay here alone.”

“....don’t care….” 

“Look, I can take you somewhere safe. I just have to know your name.”

“L...k….”

“What was that?” He was much too quiet for a kid his age, Dopt felt bad forcing him to speak.

“..l...k..”

“Link? Your name's Link?” The kid looked confused, but seemed to come to a realization as he nodded. His face set into a scowl, his face ruddy from tears. Dopt felt her magic call out to him. Fluttering close to him she pressed herself against his hair.

“It's okay, Link. I’ll keep you safe from now on.” With that the fairy beckoned him deeper into the woods. He was hesitant but he followed along with only one last parting glance to the field.

And so, Link with a flower in his hair, walked away from the field where a dream died.

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up LW from the discord server. Thanks to my lovely Betas, Duck, Jelly, and Pan. Will try to post a new chap within a week. If there's any tags you think I've neglected to add, don't be afraid to inform me.


End file.
